


A Swelling Rage

by missmishka



Series: White Blank Page [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Disappointment, F/M, M/M, Spoilers for the season 2 finale, UST, messy unresolved love triangles, one sided loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the season 2 finale, 2x12 "Master Plan" Isaac had known it could only really end one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swelling Rage

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.

Isaac doesn’t realize that he’s growling until Derek’s hand settles on his shoulder with a squeeze meant to both encourage and order him to calm.

The noise stops in his chest, but the tension doesn’t fade any from the contact; nor does the pain of seeing Scott’s hand gripping Allison’s glove clad fingers.  He feels the burning spread of Wolfsbane from the arrow she had shot into his shoulder; the slashes on his back are still knitting closed from the knives that she had wielded against him.  The girl would have killed him without fluttering an eyelash in hesitation and now Scott is holding her hand and snuggling up to her like none of this has happened.

His Alpha’s fingers flex on his shoulder and Isaac glances back at the man to see his eyes locked on Stiles as the other boy watches the heartfelt display between Lydia and Jackson. 

In that moment, Isaac realizes how screwed they both are.

How messed up it all is.

Stiles loves Lydia who loves Jackson; oblivious or uncaring of the fact that Derek is far from unmoved by Stilinski’s presence in his life.

Isaac has been falling for Scott for weeks and he’s known the whole time that the other boy is still fixated on Allison, but these past few days; these last hours had contained so much between _them_ that Isaac had actually thought he could have something with Scott. 

He trusted Scott, but the other boy hadn’t let him in on any of the real plans for this scene. 

Isaac has apparently been nothing more than borrowed muscle to help lug Jackson around.  Maybe all he’s been is a pawn in Scott’s game with the Argents.

Gerard is gone and they all suddenly have a more important focus.

The grip on his shoulder turns to a nudge against his back and Isaac moves forward without further encouragement to join Derek and Peter in following the trail of black droplets from the warehouse.  Whatever Scott and Stiles do from there, Isaac can’t concern himself with.

Scott has chosen once again to ally himself with others.

For all his mistakes, Derek is the one that brought Isaac into that and there is much to be learned yet.  Peter Hale seems capable of adding an interesting new insight into it all and following the men is a natural choice for him.

He went into this wanting strength and recognition; he has learned from it loyalty and commitment to something more than adolescent wants.

He thinks of Scott’s hand curling into Allison’s and feels his own fists clench against thoughts of wasted adolescent wants.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series of ficlets drawing inspiration from the song "White Blank Page" by Mumford & Sons on their 2009 album "Sigh No More." This album has kind of become my soundtrack for Isaac/Scott and each installment in the series will reveal a little more about why this song strikes such a chord.
> 
> For this portion the title is drawn from the lines "A white blank page and a swelling rage/You did not think when you sent me to the brink."
> 
> And have no fear, "Breathing" will be completed in time, but for now this was a quickie I was able to tap out during the encore of the finale and I've just been too antsy about the finale to focus on the next install of my other series.


End file.
